Audio watermarking is a common technique used to identify media content, such as television broadcasts, radio broadcasts, downloaded media content, streaming media content, prepackaged media content, etc., presented to a media consumer. Existing audio watermarking techniques identify media content by embedding an audio watermark, such as identifying information or a code signal, into an audible audio component having a signal level sufficient to hide the audio watermark. However, many media content presentations of interest do not include an audio component into which an audio watermark can be embedded, or may be presented with their audio muted or attenuated near or below a signal level perceivable by an average person and, thus, which is insufficient to hide an audio watermark.